gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollywood Squares/Merchandise
These are the many products/merchandise/goods that were brought to us due to the success of Hollywood Squares. Board Games Watkins-Strathmore issued the first two editions based on the Marshall era in 1967. 9dAV1tEtA22XpSW.jpg|1st edition from 1967. pic189354_md.jpg|2nd edition from 1967. Ideal issued their version in 1974 with a picture of Peter Marshall on the cover. A similar-looking board game based on the UK version called Celebrity Squares was released by Buckingham Toys five years later in 1979, with a picture of Bob Monkhouse on the cover. hollywoodsqua.jpg|Ideal version from 1974. $(KGrHqZ,!i!FCs07eYByBQ)fmobNw!~~60_12.JPG|Buckingham Toys version from 1979. Milton Bradley issued two editions: The first one was released in 1980 based on the Marshall era; while the second one was released in 1986 based on the Davidson era. pic189356_md.jpg|Milton Bradley's 1980 version. GameHollywoodSquares.jpg|Milton Bradley's 1986 version. Parker Brothers released their version based on the Bergeron era in 1999. The Hollywood Squares PB.jpg|Parker Brothers 1999 version. Mobile Games Sonic Branding Solutions (now Sonic Boom Inc.) issued two editions for cell phones; the original version was released in 2005, with appearances by Penn & Teller, Issac Hayes, Joan Rivers, Gilbert Gottfried, Pat Morita, Brad Garrett, David Hasselhoff and more. Then a "Hip Hop" edition was released in 2006, with appearances by Method Man, Redman, Bizarre from D12, Trina, Biz Markie, Cee-Lo (Green), Pitbull, Teairra Mari and many more. hollywood_squares_screens.jpg|2005 version. hip_hop_screens.jpg|2006 version. Video Games Games released for IBM-PC, Commodore 64/128, Apple II and the NES based on the 1986-89 Davidson era were made by GameTek between the summer of 1988 and the fall of 1989. (The photo of the set on both the computer and NES versions is from the 1985 pilot, as the actual show had no gold stars on the studio floor and more elaborate risers for the cars.) Much like the TV series, winning one of the first two games is worth $500, while the third game is worth $1,000 and in the event of a cat's eye game, each symbol paid $100 in the first two games and $200 per in the third game and if the game ended in a tie after the third game, a tie-breaker question worth $200 was played to decide the winner. The second game is always the "Secret Square" round for a trip. The winner goes to the bonus round where they have to choose one of the five keys and insert it into the proper car among the five offered. 250px-43948-000111.jpg|1988 MS-DOS version. 1163387510-00.jpg|1988 Commodore 64 version. 216424-hollywood squares black large.jpg|1989 NES black box version. 2361814-nes hollywoodsquares large.jpg|1989 NES blue box version. Gametek-ZZ(1).jpg Games released for the PC, Nintendo Wii, iPhone, iPod Touch, iPad and PlayStation 3's PSN based on the 2002-04 H2 era were made by Ludia from 2010 to 2011, featuring the voice of host Tom Bergeron with video clips of celebrities Brad Garrett, Kathy Griffin, Jeffrey Tambor and Martin Mull as the center squares. Nintendo Wii, iPhone, iPad, iPod Touch and Playstation 3's PSN versions all have multiplayer options (except the PC version, where you are only Player X in the game). Much like the 2003-04 season, each of the three games are worth $1,000. The second game is always the "secret square" round for a bonus $1,000. The winner of the best two out of three games goes to the bonus round where Tom asks each celebrity a question while the player has to correctly either agree or disagree with their answer in order to remove one of the wrong keys from the pool of nine (the actual show had a contestant select a celebrity by correctly either agreeing or disagreeing statements about them). Then the player had to choose a key that will open a chest in order to win $20,000 in cash, plus a new wardrobe item for their avatar. (NOTE: Plans for a Nintendo DS version was going to be released by them, but it never did get released.) 512FfYweV6L._SL450_.jpg|PC Game $(KGrHqJ,!jgE8)UY7vUeBPTZu6n4Hg~~60 35.JPG|Sparkly Wii Game 51cr5vHSUPL. SL500 AA300 .jpg|2nd version Wii Game 1320646408-00.jpg|iPhone/iPod Touch icon. 1320646353-00.jpg|iPad icon. 1325517479-01.jpg|PS3 icon. h2_DSthumb.jpg|DS version (Never Released) Handheld Game In 1999, Tiger Electronics released a LCD handheld game based on the Bergeron eraHollywood Squares electronic game by Tiger ElectronicsManual for the Hollywood Squares electronic game by Tiger ElectronicsPackage for the Hollywood Squares electronic game by Tiger Electronics. $(KGrHqZ,!pgE8W)GrrS4BPI5DJUl5g~~60_12.JPG Online Game In 2002, their official website had an online version of the show using celebrities that were on that particular week, as well as a download of the theme song. GSN also had their own Interactive online game at some point as well. squares_online_game_200x75.gif img_hs.gif I52_C.jpg Slot Machine Games Since 2002, WMS Gaming has released eight video slot machines based on the show including: The Center Square (2002), Prize Spin (2003), Premiere Night (2003), Center Star Wild (2004), Tour of Stars (2004), Autograph (2005), One For The Money (2005) and One For The Fans (2005). hws.jpg Hws wmsgaming.jpg prize_spin.jpg 6158_1.png|Prize Spin 2003. hws_premier_night.jpg 6157_1.png|Premiere Night 2003. centerstarwild.jpg 6156_1.png|Center Star Wild 2004. hss2b.jpg|Autograph 2005. hws_tour_stars.jpg hollysqtour4.jpg|Tour of Stars 2004. $T2eC16d,!y0FIZCNe0hGBSPyd2Dzr!~~60_3.JPG $(KGrHqF,!ncFI+EeibZWBSPyd9Jeyw~~60_3.jpg $T2eC16R,!yQFIjSUyCo9BSPyd-WC9g~~60_3.jpg $T2eC16d,!)!E9s2fDIz4BR+nbg)Itg~~60_3.JPG $(KGrHqR,!oIFHclHmIBoBR+nbf4w8!~~60_3.jpg $T2eC16dHJFoFH40MeqN+BSMQIse+Zg~~60_57.jpg Books Popular Library made two quiz books based on the Marshall era. called "Zingers from the Hollywood Squares" (not to be confused with the record album of the same name) in 1974 and "More Zingers from The Hollywood Squares" in 1978. Both of the books were a collection of questions from the show, along with joke answers from celebrities including regulars like Paul Lynde and Charley Weaver. While the humor was emphasized, the correct answers to the questions were also included. HollySqBook1.jpg|1974. HollySqBook2.jpg|1978. Rutledge Hill made an autobiography called "Backstage with The Original Hollywood Square" by Peter Marshall, where it was in addition to behind-the-scenes stories from the classic show, including the original 1974 recording album "Zingers from The Hollywood Squares" in Compact Disc form with the book. HollySqBook3.jpg|2002. Record Album Event Records produced an album called "Zingers from The Hollywood Squares" in 1974, as a collection of questions and gags that were recorded from the show. It was re-issued to go along with Peter Marshall's autobiography, "Backstage with the Original Hollywood Square" in 2002. $(KGrHqZ,!oQFJMidU7bQBSYLfMWGiQ~~60_57.jpg Hollywood Squares - FRONT.JPG|Front Cover. Hollywood Squares - BACK.JPG|Back Cover. hollywood squares record.jpg|front and back cover. Magazines Three issues of the "Hollywood Squares Quiz & Contest Book" came out from 1979 to 1980. It had features on the celebrities from the show, a look behind the scenes and a series of quizzes. (NOTE: The first of three issues was dated in August of 1979, extremely rare (especially the November 1979 and January 1980 issues); these are valued by collectors.) squares5.jpg|August 1979. HS MAG.jpg|November 1979. images (5).jpg|January 1980. Collection Plates Clearly, when this fad hit its peak in the late '70s, they just ran out of ideas for the subject matter. Several of these plates were planned; the only ones that appear to have been released featured the likeness of host Peter Marshall and semi-regular George Gobel. Marshallplate.jpg References Category:Hollywood Squares Category:Merchandise